Friendzone?
by haechanoona
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, dan Taeyong sekarang benar-benar sungguh teramat sangat menyesal. NCT/SMRookies Fic. Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, other. GS! AU! Alur ngebut. DLDR :)


**FRIENDZONE?**

 **Cast(s) : Jung Jaehyun, GS!Lee Taeyong, GS!Kim Doyoung**

 **Pairing(s) : JaeYong**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst(?), AU**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : Para cast milik mereka yang berhak. Saya cuma minjem yang bisa dipinjem.**

.

.

.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Taeyong _nuna_?" Jaehyun menggengam tangan Taeyong dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya. Uh, bagaimana ya, sejujurnya dia memang merasa nyaman dengan Jaehyun. Bahkan interaksi mereka selama ini sudah seperti orang berpacaran pada umumnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Entahlah Taeyong sendiri tak tahu.

"Jaehyun-ah, _mianhae._ Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, bisakah kau memberiku sedikit waktu?" ucap Taeyong akhirnya.

Raut wajah Jaehyun langsung berubah kelam. Tentu saja ia kecewa dengan penolakan secara tidak langsung Taeyong. Ayolah, selama ini hubungan mereka jelas lebih dari CUMA TEMAN, Jaehyun hanya mencoba membuat statusnya dengan Taeyong menjadi jelas. Tapi ternyata reaksi Taeyong benar-benar jauh dari harapan.

"Ahh, iya _nuna, gwaechanha_... Aku akan memberimu waktu selama yang kau butuhkan." Kata Jaehyun sambil memasang senyum terpaksa.

"Umm, _gomawo_ Jaehyun-ah..."

Dan akhirnya suasana canggung meliputi mereka berdua. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bahkan saat Jaehyun akhirnya mengantar Taeyong pulang kerumahnya suasana canggung itu masih terasa.

Setelah Jaehyun pulang, Taeyong masuk kerumahnya dengan langkah lesu. Entahlah ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Ia benar-benar menyukai Jaehyun, tapi ia malah jadi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri setelah Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya. Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu kelihatannya kusut sekali." Sebuah suara menginterupsi Taeyong dari perjalanannya menuju kamarnya. Ditolehkannya kepala menuju ke sumber suara. Rupanya itu suara Kim Doyoung, sahabatnya. Doyoung memang sering bermain ke rumah Taeyong.

"Ayo naik, kuceritakan dikamar saja." Jawab Taeyong, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Doyoung menyusul di belakangnya.

"Jadi, kau kenapa? Bukannya kau baru saja berkencan dengan Jaehyun?" begitu sampai di kamar Taeyong, Doyoung langsung menanyai Taeyong. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sahabatnya itu.

"Kami tidak berkencan! Tadi Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Kata Taeyong. Ia duduk di sebelah Doyoung.

"Hmm, lalu? Kenapa wajahmu malah suram begitu?" Doyoung tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku... menolaknya.."

" _Mwo? Jinjja? Wae wae?_ " Doyoung terkejut mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

" _Molla_." Taeyong berbaring menelungkup di kasurnya.

" _Ish!_ Kau kenapa sih? Bagaimana bisa kau menolaknya? Jelas-jelas kau bilang kemarin kau menyukainya, kau nyaman dengannya, kenapa malah kau tolak?" cecar Doyoung. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Ugh. Sebenarnya bukan menolak, aku hanya minta ia memberiku waktu untuk menjawabnya." Bela Taeyong.

"Ck. Bodoh." Doyoung melempar bantal yang langsung mengenai kepala Taeyong, membuat gadis itu mengaduh. Taeyong segera bangun dan membalas perlakuan tidak sopan sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya Doyoung menghindar tepat waktu.

"Ya aku harus bagaimana? Saat dia menyatakan cinta aku malah bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Taeyong merengut.

"Terserahmu sajalah. Kalau nanti dia menyerah dan berpaling ke gadis lain, salahkan dirimu sendiri." Kata Doyoung akhirnya.

" _Ya!_ Kau menyumpahiku atau apa?" Taeyong tidak terima dengan perkataan Doyoung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu Taeyong sayang." Ucap Doyoung dengan senyum menyebalkan terlukis di bibirnya.

 _Oh crap._ Taeyong baru sadar, ucapan Doyoung ada benarnya juga.

Sialan.

"Umm nanti kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya lagi aku akan langsung menerimanya." Kata Taeyong tiba-tiba.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja nona Lee." Ucap Doyoung tak acuh.

"Kim! Aku serius."

"Iya nona Lee, terserah kau saja. Pokoknya ingat kata-kataku tadi. Hati-hati."

Arghh kalau Doyoung bukan sahabatnya tersayang, sudah dilemparnya gadis itu ke Sungai Amazon. Biar habis dimakan piranha sekalian!

.

.

Untungnya perkataan Doyoung sepertinya tidak terbukti benar. Hubungannya dengan Jaehyun kembali normal. Mereka masih sering bertukar pesan dan pergi berdua. Sikap Jaehyun padanya juga tidak berubah, tetap lembut dan perhatian seperti biasanya. Taeyong jadi lega.

Seperti sore ini, mereka pergi berdua ke _cafe_ langganan mereka. Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan makanan pesanan masing-masing yang ada di meja diantara mereka. Taeyong memesan _lava cake_ dan _chocolate milkshake_ sedangkan Jaehyun memesan _cheese cake_ dan _ice cappucino_.

"Bagaimana tugas laporanmu? Sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyong sambil memotong kuenya lalu memakannya.

Jaehyun meneguk minumannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Yah, tinggal sedikit lagi sih, masih ada beberapa yang perlu dibenahi."

"Ahh, begitu... Semangat Jaehyun-ie!" Taeyong menyemangati Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul, temannya ini menggemaskan sekali. " _Gomawo_ Yongie _nuna_."

"Jae-ah, masa tadi Doyoung mempermalukanku di depan umum." Taeyong mengadu pada Jaehyun, bibirnya mencebik lucu.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan Doyoung _nuna_?" Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku kalah taruhan dengannya, siapapun yang nilai kuis akuntansinya lebih tinggi harus menuruti perintah si pemenang. Nilaiku lebih rendah, jadi dia menyuruhku memakai bando kucing sepanjang kuliah tadi. Benar-benar memalukan!" keluh Taeyong.

"Eh? Memangnya nilai kalian berapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Nilai kami hanya berbeda sedikit, aku dapat 85 dan dia dapat 88. Harusnya nilaiku lebih tinggi kalau saja aku tidak lupa menulis jurnalnya." Keluh Teyong lagi.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin melihat _nuna_ memakai bando kucing itu. Pasti imut sekali." Goda Jaehyun.

Taeyong makin merengut. Ia benci dibilang imut. "Enak saja! Aku tidak imut Jaehyun-ah." Taeyong tanpa sadar ber _aegyo_ dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaehyun tertawa. Taeyong menolak dibilang imut padahal tanpa disadarinya ia memiliki _aegyo_ alami. Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Taeyong yang menggembung itu.

" _Yaa_!" pekik Taeyong saat Jaehyun mencubit pipinya.

"Lihatlah _nuna_ , kau semakin imut kalau ngambek begitu." Ujar Jaehyun. Kini tangannya beralih mengelus lembut pipi Taeyong.

Ugh, diperlakukan seperti itu Taeyong jadi _blushing_. Disingkirkannya tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya sebelum wajahnya semakin memerah.

Dan begitulah obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga malam menjelang. Dan satu hal yang penting, Jaehyun tidak menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Padahal daritadi Taeyong sudah bersiap-siap jika Jaehyun menembakknya lagi.

.

.

Pukul 8 Taeyong baru sampai dirumah. Jaehyun tadi mengantarnya pulang, seperti biasa. Tadinya ia berharap jika Jaehyun tidak menembaknya di _cafe_ , mungkin saja Jaehyun akan menyatakan perasaannya di depan rumahnya. Namun sayangnya harapan Taeyong tidak terkabul. Jaehyun bahkan langsung berpamitan begitu ia turun dari motorny. Ah, Taeyong jadi galau. Ia jadi ingin bercerita pada Doyoung, biasanya sahabatnya itu bisa memberinya pencerahan, walau terkadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan sih.

Untungnya Doyoung sepertinya punya telepati dengan Taeyong. Baru saja Taeyong masuk kekamarnya dan akan menghubungi sahabatnya, tau-tau didalam kamarnya sudah ada sahabatnya itu. Doyoung sedang berbaring di kasur Taeyong sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Doyoung-aaaaah!" teriak Taeyong gembira, langsung ia meloncat ke kasur, ikut berbaring disebelah Taeyong.

Doyoung tentu saja kaget dengan teriakan tiba-tiba Taeyong, bahkan ponselnya sampai terjatuh dan menimpa mukanya. "Sialan kau Lee Taeyong! Ngapain teriak-teriak sih? Kaget tahu!" omel Doyoung. Hidungnya kini terasa sakit.

Taeyong tertawa keras. Ekspresi Doyoung saat kaget benar-benar menggelikan. Doyoung memelototi Taeyong, yang sayangnya tidak disadari Taeyong. Menyerah, akhirnya Doyoung kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Akhirnya Taeyong berhenti tertawa. Dilihatnya Doyoung yang masih asik dengan ponselnya. "Doyoung-ah, _oetteokhe_?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Doyoung masih memainkan ponselnya.

"Jaehyun..."

"Kenapa dengan bocah itu? Bukannya kau tadi baru pergi dengannya ya? Kenapa lagi?" Doyoung meletakkan ponselnya dan menghadap kearah Taeyong.

"Senang sihh, tapi dia tidak menembakku lagi..." ucap Taeyong sedih.

"Dia sudah menyerah mungkin." Jawab Doyoung asal.

" _Yaaa_! Masa dia menyerah, dia saja masih bersikap seperti biasa kok." Bela Taeyong.

"Ya kalau begitu mana kutahu, Tae. Tanya saja pada dirinya."

"Ugh, masa aku bertanya padanya? Dimana harga diriku sebagai wanita?"

Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Ya lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

" _Mollaaa_ , aku kan bertanya padamu tadi." Taeyong sudah mau menangis rasanya.

Doyoung yang melihat tanda-tanda sahabatnya itu mau menangis buru-buru berkata, "Tenang Tae. Jangan sedih begitu, siapa tau dia sedang mencari tanggal yang bagus untuk menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Hng... Semoga saja begitu. Aaaah aku galauu!" Taeyong berguling-guling dikasurnya.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Jaehyun masih belum juga menyatakan perasaannya, apalagi karena jurusan yang berbeda dan kesibukan masing-masing mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Yah, walaupun mereka masih sering bertukar pesan sih. Tapi Taeyong kan jadi kangen juga dengan Jaehyun. Ah, Taeyoung jadi galau berat.

"Doyoung." Panggil Taeyong pada Doyoung yang sedang menekuni buku statistikanya.

"Hmm." Sahut Doyoung, gadis itu masih menekuni bukunya.

"Kim Doyoung." Panggil Taeyong lagi.

"Hmmm." Doyoung masih juga fokus pada bukunya.

"Moon Doyoung!"

" _Yak!_ Sejak kapan margaku berubah jadi Moon hah?" Trik Taeyong berhasil, akhirnya Doyoung menoleh padanya, walau dengan bonus _death glare._ Tapi Taeyong tidak peduli.

"Ya siapa tau kau nanti jadi istrinya Taeil _sunbae_ kan." Goda Taeyong.

Doyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu memfokuskan diri pada bukunya lagi.

"Ish Doyoung-aaa~ Aku galau~" rengek Taeyong.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Doyoung meninggalkan buku statistikanya dan memperhatikan Taeyong.

"Kenapa lagi? Gara-gara Jaehyun?" tanya Doyoung.

"Iya, sudah beberapa hari kami tidak bertemu, aku kan kangen." Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"memang dia belum menembakmu juga?" tanya Doyoung tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Doyoung wajah Taeyong semakin keruh. "Belum, _eotteokhe_?"

"Mana aku tau, salahmu kemarin tidak mau menerimanya." Kata Doyoung.

" _Ish!_ Kemarin kan aku belum yakin, kalau sekarang aku sudah yakin." Kata Taeyong.

"Yasudah _chat_ saja sana."

"Ah, masa perempuan duluan?"

"Dasar wanita kebanyakan gengsi. Terserahmu sajalah." Doyoung jadi lelah sendiri meladeni sahabatnya ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni bukunya.

Melihat Doyoung yang sudah asik lagi dengan bukunya, Taeyong makin cemberut. Diraihnya ponselnya dan dimainkannya. Siapa tau ada pesan dari Jaehyun.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna mendengar doa Taeyong. Begitu ia membuka aplikasi _chat_ di ponselnya, muncul sebuah pesan dari Jaehyun.

 **From : LovelyJae**

 _Nuna..._

Taeyong memekik girang. Buru-buru dibalasnya _chat_ itu.

 **To : LovelyJae**

Iya Jaehyun-ah ^^

Balasan dari Jaehyun langsung muncul. Taeyong buru-buru membacanya.

 **From : LovelyJae**

Kita sampai disini saja ya?

Tapi kita masih bisa berteman kok

 _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_

Taeyong terkejut membaca pesan terakhir Jaehyun. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

APA APAAN INI MAKSUDNYA?

1

2

3

"HUWEEEEEE"

 **END ._.**

 **Or TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Auah, maapkan kalau ini alurnya kecepetan atau gimana wkwkwk**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari curhatan seorang sahabat, so yeah, Doyoung is literally me xD Adakah yang mengira bahwa Doyoung jadi orang ketiga? /ga/**

 **Maafkan alurnya yang kecepetan, karena emang temenku ini ceritanya kaya gini xD**

 **Haruskah ini dilanjut? Atau mau buat cerita patah hati yang lain aja?**

 **Rencananya pengen buat kumpulan oneshoot yang isinya tentang kisah patah hati, tapi masih bingung hehehe**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya! Kritik dan saran juga diterima dengan senang hati**

 **xoxo**


End file.
